


baby, i just wanna' take you in my soul

by timeofsorrow



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Experienced Lucas, Experienced Yuqi, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Lucas Has A Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Yuqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: There's a long moment of silence as the pieces start sewing themselves together in Yukhei's mind before he deeply gasps. He jumps up and switches his position on the bed to face Yuqi where she lies. "You?!”
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	baby, i just wanna' take you in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> The title is taken from "LAMP" by Eden and Maddox.

There's a soft humming in the background from the air conditioner that runs. It takes up the silence that goes by as Yukhei thinks for a quick moment.

"I dunno'. I mean, _yeah_. I've slept with quite a few girls. But I've never had, like…," Yukhei throws his hands out, gesturing them around in a circular motion, and sighs before continuing, "an _actual_ relationship. Just...brief meetings, I guess." His lips turn down into a frowning pout.

At that, Yuqi has to look at Yukhei with wide eyes. He has to be kidding. "No fucking way," she exclaims. "We've been friends since fucking _birth_ and you're telling me you've _never_ been in a romantic relationship? _Seriously_!?"

Yukhei blinks as he brings an arm up to rub the nape of his neck with his hand. "Y-Yeah… It's just?" His voice gets a bit quiet as he says, "I-I get that I'm good-looking. I really do. But…" He sighs again. "A bunch of girls wanna' be with me just because of that," he admits. "Not because they see anything in me. It's...just my face that they see. O-Or my body. Another pretty boy to fuck around with, you know?"

He hesitates for a moment before he gives in and truthfully says, "I-I've never had a girl confess to me based on sole interest. So I don't know if there's ever been a girl who genuinely liked me. Or had wanted to be with me because of more than sexual attraction."

Yuqi looks ahead and leans back on her hands as she thinks about Yukhei's honest confession intently. It makes the gears in her brain begin turning. And she realizes how truly oblivious her best friend can be.

She can't believe how much of an idiot Yukhei is. He's so fucking stupid that it frustrates her. He's so intelligent yet he can't tell when someone is interested in him. 

_Likes_ him. 

_Loves him_.

A small, embarrassed laugh comes from Yukhei after the few minutes of silence where Yuqi doesn't respond. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to spill that out on you like that—"

"Dumb," she whispers incredulously.

Yukhei looks at Yuqi with a stunned face. "What?"

She also looks over to him with a pointed expression. "I said you're dumb," she repeats nonchalantly.

"Du—why!?” He exclaims out of confusion.

"Yup. Dumb. Very dumb. Really very dumb. Like." She throws her hands up. "So dumb that the world can't even hold your dumbness and it's gonna' explode like any second now."

"Why am I dumb!?" Yukhei whines.

Yuqi doesn't look at him. Because she can't. She might start yelling. Hitting. Or worse...start _crying_. "Because there's been a girl who's been interested in you for her entire life and you never noticed! Hell, she's in _love_ with you. Head-over-heels, in fact."

Yukhei's eyes widen as he gawks. " _Seriously_!? N-No way. Y-You've gotta' be joking with me, Yuqi. There's absolutely no way—"

"Do I look like I'm trying to be funny right now, Yukhei?" She interrupts him, looking up at the ceiling.

He skims her expression, finding no traces or hints of her trying to tease him. It's quiet for a minute before he softly asks, "Who-who is it?"

She tilts her head to the side with narrowed eyes before shaking her head in disbelief. Then she throws herself backward onto Yukhei bed and closes her eyes with a stressed-out sigh. "If you weren't so fucking dumb, you would've been able to realize that she's always been right next to you."

There's a long moment of silence as the pieces start sewing themselves together in Yukhei's mind before he deeply gasps. He jumps up and switches his position on the bed to face Yuqi where she lies. " _You_?!”

Yuqi turns over onto her stomach to hide her blushing face in the blankets on Yukhei's mattress. " _Dummy_!" She shouts aloud, but it's muffled by the fabrics. "Huge fucking stupid chickenshit _bastard_ —”

Yukhei grabs her by the hips and manhandles her until she's lying on her back again. He straddles her waist with his thighs and pins her small arms to the bed with his large hands.

Yuqi can hear her own heartbeat in her ears. But she can also feel Yukhei's heart racing from the way he has her under his grip. He breathes heavily atop her and his eyes are blown wide as she looks into them.

"Yuqi, I… I like you too," he confesses.

She snorts, but it sounds sort of watery. She can't believe how he says it so easily. Like it was the simplest thing in the world to do. He's always been so carefree and she wonders how he does it.

"I know, dumbass," she responds.

Yukhei blinks. "Wh-what?"

"I know you like me," she repeats. "I was waiting for you to realize it yourself and confess to me first. But like I said," she whispers these last words as her voice cracks, "you're really really _really_ fucking dumb." She blinks and a tear slips out of the corner of one eye.

A laugh out of disbelief comes from Yukhei. "You're right," he agrees as he gently wipes away the tear that escapes her. "I am. I'm really stupid, dumb, and idiotic. A super, ultra, mega, gigantic, big dumbass. And I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry."

Yuqi continues to look into his eyes. Doesn't make a sound.

Yukhei stares back down at her, waiting for a response.

"You're serious about the fact that no girl has ever given you a good blowjob?" She suddenly asks.

He splutters, eyes wide again as a red begins to surface on his cheeks.

"Unhand me, you huge gremlin." He loosens his grip around her and she immediately pushes him so that they switch positions with her now on top of him. She wipes at her eyes, pushing at the tears that were threatening to fall, and starts messing with the buckle of his belt on his jeans. "This isn't out of pity," she says quietly.

"Wait! But I just—"

She looks up at him. "Don't tell me that you don't want this."

"W-Well, y-yes. I mean—want this. I do want this. Just—" Yukhei looks up at the ceiling as he blinks and scratches his cheek. "Aren't we...moving too quickly?"

"Um. Well, considering the fact that I was gonna' offer to suck your dick regardless of the confession...no?"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Okay."

Yuqi rolls her eyes. "Take off your pants, Yukhei."

" _Yes_ , ma'am," he breathes out and makes haste to get them off quickly.

While he rids himself of his jeans, Yuqi slides off of his lap and onto the floor. She sits in between his legs and waits until Yukhei finishes. When the pair of jeans finally find their way onto the floor, she reaches up and tucks her fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear.

As she does that, her forearm brushes against the tent forming under the underwear. She can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her. "Oh my God. You're already getting hard? I didn't even do anything yet!"

Yukhei blushes and throws an arm over his eyes out of embarrassment. "I've always been attracted to you, okay!? And it was hot! What's a guy supposed to do when a woman confidently asks to blow them!?" He exclaims, attempting to defend himself.

Yuqi shyly smiles and begins pulling his underwear down. Her eyes widen when his cock pops out from the confines of the fabric and a small, unintended gasp leaves her mouth. "Holy shit, Yukhei. Wow. I—you're _huge_."

His arm leaves his face, blush still present. He slightly sits up to look down at Yuqi on the ground in between his legs. "Yeah. Genes, I guess," he says and bites his lip while watching Yuqi's movements.

She finishes removing Yukhei's underwear and throws it aside. "I've only ever put plastic dick in my mouth," she admits as she takes ahold of his cock with one hand. "But never one as big as this," she whispers next as she then holds his cock with both hands and brings the tip of his dick to her lips. She spits a hefty amount of saliva onto his head and slides her hands up and down to spread it all around his cock.

After a few seconds, she leans down further. Yukhei lets out a whimper when she finally lets his dick enter her mouth, holding him at the base with one hand. She sinks slowly, flattening her tongue and letting his cock slide through until his head reaches the back of her throat. Then she shifts her gaze up to his face and sets both of her hands atop his thighs. 

Yuqi can feel him slightly trembling underneath her touch and in her mouth when she starts bobbing her head. She starts out slow, trying not to gag herself too harshly. Her eyes never leave Yukhei's face, interested in seeing the different reactions that she can pull from him.

He watches her with hooded eyes. His lips open in a slack manner and his breathing intensifies once she starts to pick up the pace in her movements.

Speeding up gives way for the sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth to become louder and more lewd. She continues to go harder until he's repeatedly hitting the back of her throat with every thrust down onto his cock. The wet, slurpy noises and choked off gasps resonate throughout Yukhei's room. Yuqi feels herself getting turned on because of hearing it.

She pulls back on his cock until just the head is in the heat of her mouth. Then she begins sucking on it, using her tongue to circle around it as well. Because of the slippery friction, it causes his cock to slide out of her mouth and it falls against his abdomen with a soft gasp for air following from her. Her sight on him never falters.

"Tell me what you want," she breathes out.

Yukhei's eyebrows furrowed out of confusion. "What?"

"Tell me what you want!" She repeats. "If I know what you want and how you like it, it's easier to please you."

"Oh..."

Yuqi gives Yukhei a deadpan expression. "Oh my God, Yukhei! _Seriously_?! No girl has ever asked you that!?"

"No! Usually they just go, " _Oh, wow! Your cock is so big_!" And then choke on it," he exasperates. Yuqi attempts to stifle a laugh and Yukhei whines at it. "I've stopped expecting girls to be good a blowjobs after the third time in a row, okay!?"

At Yukhei's sudden burst-out, Yuqi dissolves into a fit of giggles. "You live a one of a kind life, Yu," she said through her small laughs. Then she wrapped a hand around Yukhei's cock again, but didn't raise it. "What do you want?"

He lifts his arm and points to his sack below his cock. "Balls," he replies breathily.

Abiding by his wish, Yuqi leans down and presses her lips against his balls. Keeping her eyes on his, she sucks one into her mouth and begins rubbing around the head of his dick with the hand that's on him. She goes in between suckling on the both of them, relishing in the low moans she's able to pull from Yukhei in return.

" _Ahhhh_ , fuck... Yuqi..." He hisses when she starts using her tongue to kitten lick at his balls. " _Aha_ , holy shit, Yuqi. Oh my _God. Fuck_. You look so good like this... _Fuck_."

Yuqi lets out a triumphant giggle at his praise. She takes his cock back into her mouth when his fingers from one of his hands find their way into her curly, brown hair for a grounding. Then she goes all the way down on him, not stopping until he hits the back of her throat. When he does, she immediately begins bobbing her head up and down on him once again, but she takes it further by letting herself get choked when his hips stutter and gags her.

She lets him fuck her mouth for a minute before she lets off of him with a loud pop and a gasp. Starting from the base of his cock, she uses her tongue to lick upward on his dick until she reaches the tip. She does it twice before switching to pressing kisses up and down his dick instead.

When she reaches back down his balls, she stills. She lines his cock up against her face and looks directly into his eyes. "You see how big your cock is on my face?" She asks breathily. Then she licks up and down his cock a couple more times before giggling, "It's really freaking big."

"Oh my God, _Yuqi_ ," Yukhei moans out with a crack in his voice coming in between. "What the _fuck_. Why are you so hot?" He breathes out to himself.

Yuqi giggles again and settles the tip of his dick right between her lips. She doesn't push it into her mouth. Just uses her lips and the tip of her tongue to tease the slit of the head. The action causes his dick to twitch and he lets out a tiny whimper that has her grinning.

"Y-Yuqi— _fuck_! Yuqi, I'm gonna' cum," he heavily breathes out, voice deep.

"Yeah? What d'you wanna' do?"

"I— _fuck_ , please. C-Can I fuck your mouth? _Please_?"

Yuqi laughs and nods her head. "Since you asked so nicely," she responds, batting her eyelashes teasingly. She repositions herself so that she sits on her knees as Yukhei stands up, hand still tangled in her hair. Then she puts both of her arms behind her back and looks up at Yukhei. She knows she looks like a mess right now with her face flushed, mouth wet with saliva, and bangs matted to her forehead with sweat.

Yukhei stares back down at her, mouth slightly open in surprise at her actions.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just. _Fuck_... You're so hot."

Yuqi laughs again. "Are you gonna' fuck my mouth?"

Yukhei swears under his breath and tightens his grip on her hair. He pushes her head back as she opens her mouth for him to guide his cock inside. He takes his cock into his hand and brings it to her lips. He doesn't have to push it in as she does it for him, pushing herself forward until he gently reaches the back of her throat.

Once he's settled comfortably in her mouth, she flicks her eyes up to his face. Her laugh when Yukhei groans while throws his head back is stifled by his cock pressing against her gag reflex and slightly choking her. She reaches out to tap his thigh a few times and he looks back down at her.

"Go?" He asks as she puts her arm back behind her.

She nods affirmatively and lets her body go slack, waiting for him to use her for his pleasure.

" _Fuck_ ," he growls through a whisper. He starts pushing his hips back and forth slowly, not wanting to hurt her. The way she looks up at him with her long eyelashes and doe-like eyes is what spurs him to begin speeding up after a couple minutes. She stares at him with so much passion and it makes the pit of his belly stir with that familiar fiery rage.

Yuqi doesn't do a single thing as Yukhei begins to fuck her mouth harder. Tears spill from her eyes from the way he repeatedly triggers her reflex. Saliva drips out of her mouth and onto the floor beneath her. But her willpower that's fixated on keeping eye contact with him never withers.

"I'm close, Yuqi," he gasps out, legs slightly trembling with every thrust. "I'm so _so_ close." He starts to pull back so that he doesn't cum in her mouth, but she throws her arms out and keeps him settled inside of her by putting her hands on the back of his thighs. 

"I'm gonna' cum, Yuqi!" He grits out, but she shakes her head and presses him deeper inside her mouth. "Y-You want me to cum in your mouth?" He asks breathily. She nods her head in response and he moans loudly like something's killing him from the inside out. "God, _fuck_. Okay. _Okay_ , fuck."

It doesn't take that long for him to reach his breaking point. When he finally cums, Yuqi feels it enter her mouth all hot and sticky. It doesn't taste like anything to her as she tries to swallow it. Eventually, she realizes she can't down it all with Yukhei's cock still in her mouth. She slightly chokes and pulls herself off of his cock to gasp for air with a bit of coughs. As she does, the remains of his cum dribble out of her mouth and onto her shirt.

"Fucking _hell_ , Yuqi," Yukhei whispers aggressively. He stumbles backward until falls onto his bed and tries to catch his breath. " _God_ , what the fuck."

Yuqi lets out a small laugh. "What?" She asks. Her voice is hoarse. Huskier than usual.

" _Oh my God_." Yukhei throws an arm over his eyes. "You're gonna' be the death of me, aren't you?"

“Says you!” She exclaims. "You're still hard!?"

"I mean—you just did that! Of course I would be!” He defends himself. “How have you never been with a guy before!? What the hell!"

"There are things called internet, porn, and dildos, Yukhei!" She exasperates. "Do you have condoms?"

" _What_?! I mean—yeah, in my drawer! Y-You—"

" _Yes_."

Yuqi pulls her shirt over her head and throws it on the floor behind her. She feels Yukhei's eyes on her as she unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down along with her underwear. When she finishes undressing, she looks at Yukhei to find him sitting up with his mouth halfway open as he stares at her naked figure. 

"You're gonna' get flies in your mouth with it hanging like that," she teases.

Yukhei promptly shuts his mouth, but he never takes his sight off of her. "Sorry. I'm just— _holy shit_. Y-You're really beautiful. Like—all of you."

She doesn't reply to him. However, a flush appears on her cheeks to answer for her. 

He reaches out to touch her, but then backtracks. Instead, he looks at her face and asks, "C-Can I touch you?"

A small giggle can't help but find its way out of her. He's so endearingly stupid to her. "Yeah, Yu. You can," she whispers back.

Yukhei grins nervously. He puts both of his large hands on the bare skin of her small waist and then pulls her closer to him. His hands travel up the sides of her abdomen until they reach her breasts.

Yuqi's breath hitches when he comes in contact with her nipples and he circles them with his thumbs until they become erect. He then leans further in and attaches his lips to one of her breasts.

She lets out a soft gasp when she feels the wet heat from his mouth on her. Her hands immediately come up to tangle into his hair as he sucks on her nipple.

His hands then begin moving downward until they stop at her hip bones. As he switches to suckling on her other nipple, his hands start gravitating toward her ass. When her ass cheeks are in the palms of his hands, he gives them a rough squeeze, making a Yuqi emit a deeper gasp. He smiles around her nipple before pulling away. 

Yukhei pulls her toward him again until she falls forward onto his lap. He doesn't give her the chance to reprimand him, manhandling her until her legs are snug around his waist and her arms are resting on his shoulders. This way, their levels are even and they can make direct eye contact with only a few centimeters separating them.

"I haven't kissed you yet," he says quietly as he looks into her eyes.

" _Then do it_ ," she whispers back.

He smirks before gently grabbing her by her chin and connecting their lips. 

It happens slowly, but there's passion behind it. They kiss until they feel too heated and Yukhei wants to get rid of his shirt. As soon as they pull away, Yuqi helps him take off his shirt. It gets thrown somewhere across his room and neither of them could care any less where it lands.

" _Condoms_ ," Yuqi gasps out as Yukhei bites down on her shoulder.

"Ah, yeah." Yukhei reaches over to his small dresser next to his bed and opens the top drawer. He searches for a moment before he pulls a foil packet out of the drawer and closes it back. Then he brings the item to his mouth and rips it open using his teeth.

Yuqi helps him out by removing the rubber from the packet. She then does the honours of encasing his cock with it. When she finishes, she kisses Yukhei on the lips before sliding off of his lap and onto the bed. "I don't need to be prepped or anything," she kind of mumbles as she gets on her hands and knees, propping her ass into the air. "I'm already so wet."

Yukhei follows after her movement, settling behind her. "Have I already told you how hot you are?" He asks as he puts a hand on his cock and gives it a few pumps.

"Yeah," Yuqi laughs softly, "quite a few times."

"Great. I won't stop saying it." 

Yukhei slides into her and removes his hand from his dick. Then he places his hands on the sides of her ass and thrusts in slowly. Yuqi being so wet causes his cock to slip out a moment later. He relishes in the sight of her ass despite that fact.

" _Yukhei_ ," she whines, "put it back in."

He takes ahold of his dick once again and enters her just as he did the previous time with one hand on her ass.

"All the way—" She cuts herself off with a gasp as Yukhei pushes forward slow, but completely deep. He thrusts in and out of her like that a few times, causing her to moan loudly. "Oh, _fuck_! Yeah!" She moans out when Yukhei begins driving himself into her at a regular pace. " _Oh my gosh_ —" She continues to interrupt her own words with every deep thrust that Yukhei gives her. 

Eventually, he begins to speed up, gripping onto her ass hard enough to bruise the skin. "Oh, _fuck_..."

Yuqi grabs onto the sheets beneath her with another hand coming up to settle on her ass where Yukhei isn't holding her. Her moans get louder the more Yukhei fucks her and start to sound more like she's gasping for air.

" _Ah, fuck_ , Yuqi. Fuck back on me," he breathes out as he comes to a stop.

She mewls softly and looks back at him. Then she begins to thrust her hips back and forth onto his cock. "You want me to fuck back on you?"

"Oh, fuck. _Yeah_ , just like that. _Shit_ , you're so hot."

Yuqi laughs breathily. "Yeah?"

"Yeah—" He accidentally slips out of Yuqi again and swears under his breath.

" _A-Ah_ , put it back, Yukhei."

" _Fuck_." Yukhei takes his cock into the palm of his hand once more and slides it back into her. "Ah, _fuck_. You're so _tight_."

" _Ahhhhhh_ , Yukhei, f- _fuck_. You're-you're so _big_ , God," she said slowly. She moans when Yukhei's hands find their way on her ass again and he lands a few slaps on her ass cheeks. " _Oh my God_. Like that—I love feeling your hands grab _meeee_ ," she whines out.

Yukhei lets out a small chuckle that turns into a low groan as he keeps thrusting into her. " _God_ , fuck. _Yes_. You feel so good, Yuqi. _Fuck_."

" _Ahhhh, f-fuuuuuck_... Oh my God..."

Yukhei pushes deeper into her by reaching across her back with one hand and grabbing her shoulder with his other hand on her waist.

At that, Yuqi's eyes widen and her moans become semi-screams. "Oh my fucking— _Yukhei_! Sh- _shit_! Fuck! _Ahhhh_ , my God! _Ohhhh_ , fuck!"

"Yeah? Is it good? _You like the way I'm fucking you_?" He growls.

Yuqi lets out a soft cry at the deep voice of Yukhei. It makes shivers run up her spine and causes her to feel weak. Her arms can no longer hold her up on her hands and knees, so they buckle and she falls down head first onto the sheets beneath her.

The sudden movement makes Yukhei's cock slip out of her once again and Yuqi whines loudly at the loss of his fullness. He takes the initiative to switch their positions. "Hey, Yuqi. Turn over," he heavily breathes out. Once she's turned over onto her back, he picks up one of her legs and pushes it forward until her thigh is pressed against her abdomen. She curls one of her arms underneath her leg to help hold it up and he takes his cock into his hand.

He leans forward a bit and gathers saliva in his mouth. Then he opens his mouth and lets it drip from his tongue onto her vagina. Still holding his cock, he guides the head of it to her clitoris and begins rubbing it back and forth against her.

Yuqi throws her head back with a moan. "Oh my God... _Fuck_ , that feels good...teasing my clit like that." She lets out a low whine and bites her lip.

" _Fuck_... Love it when you talk like that," he says as he stops teasing her and presses his cock against her entrance.

"Yeah?" She gasps when Yukhei enters her, stretching her open as he slides in. "F-Fu— _uuuuuck_ , Yukhei," she cries out. She lifts her other leg and presses it against her chest, fully spreading herself open as Yukhei begins thrusting in her. "Oh, fuck… _shit_..."

He then pulls all the way out and re-enters her, pushing deeper every time he thrusts.

" _Oh my God_!" She exclaims, watching the way his cock goes in and out of her. " _God_ , your cock goes so deep inside me! I can feel it— _ahhh_ , fuck! _Yukhei_!"

Yukhei interrupts her by pressing deep into her as far as he can go.

"Oh my God!" She laughs, suddenly reaching out to put her hand on Yukhei's thigh in an attempt to stop him. " _Fuck_! You're like—let me show you how deep I can stick my cock all the way balls deep—" She gets cut off with a loud gasp once more as Yukhei again shoves his dick deep inside her. "Oh my fucking God! _Fuck_!”

Yukhei grins when Yuqi slaps his thigh. "Too much?"

Yuqi gasps out a rather loud moan. "N-No. Actually—" She whines and lets out a few swears as he continues driving his cock into her. "K-Keep going. I-I'm gonna' cum, _fuck_."

"Yeah?" He began thrusting into her quickly, relishing in the sounds it brought from her. "Come on then," he growls. "Wanna' hear you cum."

" _Ahhh_ , fuck! Yu-Yukhei! _Fuck_!" She throws her head back with a cry. " _Fuck_!" She grabs the sheets beneath her and clenches onto them until her knuckles turn white. " _Sh-shit_! Fuck! _Fuck_! Faster!"

"Faster?" Yukhei begins to pick up the pace as much as he can. "Oh, _shit_. Fuck, y-you're tightening so much around me. _Holy shit_."

" _Ahhh, fuck, Yukhei_!" She cries out one last time before her orgasm hit her like a wave crashing to shore. She totally loses sight of everything around her as her back arches into Yukhei's thrusts.

Her orgasm causes her to tighten up around Yukhei. His own orgasm is quickly brought from him unexpectedly from that. He cums in the condom, still fucking into her as they both ride out their highs.

When half of a minute passes, he stops thrusting and leans down take her by the lips. They are still heated, driven by the rush of adrenaline and the high from the orgasm. 

"When's your roommate getting back?" She quietly asks after a couple of minutes in between the kisses they share.

" _Uhhhh_." Yukhei blindly reaches for his phone on his nightstand and grabs it once his fingers come in contact with it. He stands it up on the surface of the nightstand and hits the power button. It turns on and flashes the time at him. "In a few hours," he answers. "Why?" He asks as he puts the phone down and places his hand back on her hip.

"I kinda' wanna' find out how many more times you can make me cum," she whispers against his lips. She giggles when she feels the tips of Yukhei's fingers dig into the skin of her hips.

"Fuck. _Yuqi_ ," he groans and attacks her lips in an aggressive kiss. "You're so fucking hot," he breathes against her cheek next.

She grins. "Let me sit on your face and we'll see how hotter I can get," she replies.

" _Yes, ma'am_."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, but ended up at almost 5k. Haha, I hope y'all enjoy it! I plan to write for them again soon. :D
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
